One Shot Book
by xXWynter-13Xx
Summary: This is just a thing where unrelated one shots are made. Rated T for language. Mostly Ichigo X Kisshu some Lettuce X Pai and maybe Pudding X Taruto.
1. Chapter 1: Distant

**Everybody who reads this just know that there is a chance that my oc will be in them. **

**Set during the series.**

* * *

_Unrelated stories _

_Chapter 1 _

_Midnight's pov._

.

Midnight

Natural galaxy hair wears a brown hair wig. She was two light blue eyes. She wears black contacts.

Midnight is not a mew she is a dark angel that hides her wings and halo. Midnight's wings and halo are black. When she's ready to fight and help the mews she makes her wings and halo appear and makes her brown wig and black contacts disappear. She can transform into black crow.

She is very powerful. When it's a contest against deep blue in power and strength they are tied. She still hasn't shown the mews her real strength. although nobody knew Midnight was from a different dimension where the mew mew's were just an anime. She got teleport-ed her by some mysterious force and she was one of the shippers of kishigo. Some Days she would just lock herself in her room and cry. Cry about that she misses her family when she went to visit them the most she could be there is a week a year so she would only visit them from December 24th to December 30th.

Midnight is kind caring and friendly.

A few weeks ago she wrote a song and was holding auditions for two people to sing it.

Well actually she was only holding auditions for only the male part. She gave the female part to Ichigo.

_Kisshu's pov._

Kisshu had heard about the auditions. On the day he was going to disguise himself as a human teenage boy and audition. The only reason he was doing this is to sing with Ichigo.

He needed to make sure he would win. For certain he knew that the f**king tree hugger would be auditioning also. He thought '_what if I put a spell on the judge so I can get the place.' _

Little did he know that Midnight knew he would run and she was going to sense him and let him sing with Ichigo.

_Normal pov._

It's the day of the auditions. Midnight knew what contestant Kisshu was he was contestant # 3.

After a hard day of hearing horrible sounds Midnight chose contestant number 3 'Kyle'

_The day of the show_

[Verse 1: Ichigo, with Kisshu]

_I stay away, 'cause there's a part of me_

_Knowing that I need that space to be_

Create my path into the unknown

Circle and back into what means most

[Pre-Chorus: Ichigo and Kisshu]

I keep a distance, for my own purpose

And I can tell you feel the same

The expectations and situations

Are driving me insane

[Chorus: Ichigo and Kisshu]

And it don't matter 'cause I push right through

Do you understand I'm just like you?

All the doubts that I have ever had

Were never built to last

[Post-Chorus: Ichigo, with Kisshu]

That's why we're distant

For our own purpose

That's why we're di- di- di-

_That's why we're distant_

[Verse 2: Kisshu, with Ichigo ]

_It's hard to know if these thoughts are true_

_If I'm driftin' I'm shiftin' my point of view_

'Cause I've been told I need to separate

Get away from the crowd and carve my way

[Pre-Chorus: Ichigo and Kisshu]

I keep a distance, for my own purpose

And I can tell you feel the same

The expectations and situations

Are driving me insane

[Chorus: Ichigo and Kisshu]

And it don't matter 'cause I push right through

Do you understand I'm just like you?

All the doubts that I have ever had

Were never built to last

[Post-Chorus: Ichigo and Kisshu]

That's why we're distant

For our own purpose

That's why we're di- di- di-

That's why we're distant

[Bridge: Ichigo , ( Kisshu)]

Distant, distant, distant (distance)

This purpose, purpose, purpose (purpose)

This distance, distant, distant (distant)

This purpose (purpose)

[Post-Chorus: Ichigo and Kisshu, (Tate)]

That's why we're distant (distant, distant)

For our own purpose (purpose, purpose)

That's why we're di- di- di- (distant, this purpose)

That's why we're distant

[Outro: Kisshu, with , Ichigo(Ichigo)]

For our own purpose

_That's why we're_ di- di di- (distant, distant)

I keep a distance

For our own purpose

That's why we're different

* * *

**The song is called Distant by: ** **Sean Lew and Tate Mcrae**

**1 reply and I will do a chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2: Kill the M's

_Unrelated stories _

_Chapter 2_

* * *

It's another shity day at cafe mew mew. Mint is being a rich snob and Ryou is being a f**king jerk to Ichigo. He is making her stay 2 hours after work for being 1 minute late.

I mean seriously it's his fault for implanting sleepy cat genes into her. :C

Anyway :. Ryou docked her check by 100 yen for accidentally dropping somebody ice cream when Mint tripped her. (I'm telling you she is a baka snob) (idiot snob). After work when Ichigo was trying to take a break Ryou asked, "why are you sitting down you barely did anything?"

That was the last straw.

Then Ichigo screamed, " YOU KNOW WHAT I QUIT BECAUSE ME HERE DOING TWO PEOPLE'S WORK ISN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU! MINT DOES NOTHING BUT SIT DOWN AND DRINK SOME TEA AND SOMEHOW YOU GIVE HER A RAISE AND SHE GETS PAID MORE THAN ME IS JUST STUPID. YOU'RE A F**KING BAKA OF YOU THINK I'M GONNA STAND HERE AND TAKE ALL OF THIS NO I QUIT AND I QUIT THE MEWS! GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO HARASS BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GONNA HARASS ME ANYMORE!"

Then she threw her pendant at Ryou and stormed out.

She was going home when she saw an unforgivable sight. Aoyama was kissing another girl. When Ichigo took a closer it was Mint kissing Aoyama. How could she.

Ichigo knew she was a bird brain but, this is unforgivable. Then Ichigo just ran home before they could notice she was there.

When she got home Ichigo stormed up to her room and slammed the door. Knowing her parents where in Pennsylvania in the United states trying something called snow tubing (I'm going there today March 2, 2019 to March 4, 2019).

She was glad they weren't there because if they were her dad would murder masabaka.

Ichigo was sobbing on her bed face down into a pillow then guess what her favorite green haired alien just came and teleported into her room.

She didn't look up when she heard teleportation she just asked, "Why are you here Kisshu?"

He stayed silent.

Ichigo asked again, "Why are you here?"

He's still silent.

Ichigo was getting annoyed and said, "If you're not gonna talk leave but, if your gonna kill me stay."

That shocked the green haired alien. But he still didn't talk.

"I said go away" stated, "The red haired ex mew.

Then Kisshu actually talked and said, "If you want me out you could just transform and kick me out."

"Then Ichigo said, "Transform..? I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I quit the mews. I'm just an ordinary red head now. Now you can leave me alone."

"That doesn't explain why you're crying."

"Since when did you ask why I'm crying?"

"Since now."

"And, why do I need to tell you?"

"Well we aren't enemies anymore so I don't have to try to kill you."

"So what doesn't mean I have to trust you or tell you my life."

"Just tell me, Koneko-chan."

"Fine… just don't call me that." Ichigo said as she sat.

"No promises."

"Oh My Irene you're so annoying." (Yes I'm an Aphmau fan. Deal with it)

"Ya gonna tell me or not?"

"Fine, Aoyama cheated on me with Mint"

Then Kisshu thought, "That f**king baka tree hugger he's gonna get it. But if I kill him Ichigo would never love me."

Then Ichigo asked," Since your here, can you go kill Aoyama and Mint?"

"Later… WAIT WHAT!?" Ichigo glared at him then asked, "Are you deaf or something? Because, I asked you to kill Aoyama and you're still here." Kisshu didn't respond he was still in shock but, he snapped out of it and teleported to where Mint and masabaka were. And a few minutes later Kisshu teleported in.

It startled him when as soon as he teleported in Ichigo kissed him.

SHE KISSED HIM WILLINGLY OMG!

* * *

**The End of my horrible story**.


	3. Chapter 3: Rewrite the Stars

_Unrelated Stories _

_Chapter 3_

_Set during the series._

* * *

Ichigo was walking to her date with Aoyama. 'Today is the day I'm going to break up with him' She thought. The reasons she was breaking up with him are 1. He's boring & 2. She caught him cheating on her with another f**king girl. When she got there she acted normal. They were walking in front of an alleyway at night when Ichigo said, "U… Aoyama~kun I think we should break up… because I don't think this is working."

Aoyama became angry then he said, " No you're mine!" and slapped her. Then he started beating her up and she was begging him to stop but he didn't listen so she closed her eyes waiting for this to be over. The suddenly she felt him stop when she opened her eyes Kisshu was trying to stab him but Aoyama ran around and screamed like a little girl

N Kisshu finally caught and killed Aoyama, he held out a hand to help Ichigo but she got up on her was trying to process what just happened then Kisshu asked, "Are you okay?"

Ichigo replied with "I'm okay.. But why did you help me?"

(Warning songfic coming)

K _You know I want you It's not a secret I try to hide_

_I know you want me so don't keep saying our hands are tied_

_You claim it's not in the card fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me_

_But you're here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?_

_What is we rewrite stars? Say you were made to be mine._

_Nothing could keep us apart You'd be the one I was meant to find_

_It's up to you and it's up to me No one can say what we get to be_

_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Maybe the world could be ours Tonight._

_I You think it's easy You think I don't want to run to you_

_Buy there mountains and their are doors that we can't walk through_

_I know you're wondering why because we're able to be just you and me within these walls_

_But when go outside you're going to wake up a see that it was hopeless after all_

_No one can rewrite the stars How can you say you'll be mine?_

_Everything keeps us apart and I'm not the one you were meant to find_

_It's not up to you It's not up to me_

_When everyone tells us what we can be_

_How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours tonight_

_I & K All I want is to fly with you _

_All I want is to fall with you_

_(Skipping) _

_I It feels impossible_

_K It's not impossible_

_I Is it impossible_

_I & K say that it's possible_

_How do we rewrite the stars?_

_Say you were made to be mine_

_Nothing can keep us apart _

_Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

_It's up to you and it's up to me p_

_No one can say what we get to ve_

_And why don't we rewrite the stars _

_Changing the world to be ours _

_I You know I want you_

_It's a secret I try to hide_

_(skipping last lines so the ship will go one.)_

* * *

**And with that the couple was born.**


End file.
